Age 1-8
Elenai Following the climax of the events with Takeshi Shou, more than a month later the meeting of Elenai and Jake occurs. The duo have a rough start with Jake cave diving and fighting Elenai, her slaughtering his friends, but it's classic. We're here boys! They follow their mission to find Xavier and to retrieve the Orb. Typhallos is dead and within Jake, but he doesn't know. He doesn't want to be with her and he doesn't know why she is taking him along. Jake tries to kill himself or whatever and now they are at a village 4 days later. A bad start... They face constant bashing of each other, although Jake gets some extra physical punishment. Entering Halveloy they take time to explore the area and Elenai focuses on the library. It is there where she tries to find a book on the Hysterians to hopefully learn more about them. An ancient group of elves banished into the Shadow Realm that track her natural dark energy powers. They attack her and she flees out into the open and transforms. Her hair turns red and her skin turns pale. She pulls down the blindfold and begins to fight them off. Jake flees from the tavern and runs away, but when he comes back she is gone. He feels safe until the world warps around him and he is teleported to the feet of Elenai who has somehow ended up squaring off with Xavier. The two fight to a standstill for several minutes. Elenai grabs Jake's hand and uses his power to defeat Xavier in a mighty blast of fire that burns out a mile of forest. And while his power is called on he has a vision into a fiery world where Typhallos talks to him. This raises many questions. Elenai passes out after expunging her abilities and stopping herself from killing Jake, and against his better judgement Jake takes her safely to Halveloy. She wakes up and yells at him. Jake freaks out and starts throwing things and prompts Elenai to hurl him to the ground and stab his shoulder. She answers the door afterwards and a man comes in seeking to recruit them into a guild but as he talks with them he finds out they are the most undynamic duo in the history of duos. He departs with a sense of luck that he didn't die. Elenai leaves to eat and Jake naps to heal his wound, and in his nap he is visited by the same fiery world and a dream where he witnesses a young Elenai, all innocent and sweet to master Typhallos being harsh on her. The cause of her pesonality. He goes down to find Elenai eating but she is no where to be found. After he gets his fill, he heads back to the room and interupts Elenai changing. She asks him to help but she doesn't really need it. Jake jumps at the opportunity to be that close to a naked Elenai, of course. Afterwards they set out to flee Halveloy. The Hysterians have the sent of her Dark Magic. Times * June 28th, 334 - Meeting * July 2nd - Village/Xavier Showdown Characters * Elenai Cherra * Jake Flynn * Typhallos * Xavier * Stephanie * Orc and Midget